betrayed rewritten
by skyedragon1998
Summary: Harry Potter, the Griffindor Golden Boy, has a choice to make...his so called friends who betrayed him, or the Dark Lord who wants him dead. Well, that's what everyone believes he wants. But what if he wants something else?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: i do not, nor will i ever, own harry potter. this story starts off in chamber of secrets and continues onwards.

Chapter One

Not for the first time, an arguement had broken out over breakfast at number four Private Drive. Mr. Vernon Dursley had been woken in the early hours by a loud hooting noise coming from my upstairs bedroom.  
"Third time this week!" he roared across the table. "If you can't control that owl, it'll have to go."  
I tried yet again to explain  
"She's bored," I said. "She's used to flying around outside. If I could just let her out at night-"  
"Do I look stupid?" snarled uncl Vernon, a bit of fried egg dangling from his bushy mustache. "I know what'll happen if that owl's let out."  
He exchanged dark looks with his wife, Petunia.  
I tried to argue back, but my words were drowned out by a long loud belch from the Dursley's son, Dudley.  
"I want more bacon."  
"There's more in the frying pan, sweetums." Aunt Petunia said, turning misty eyes on her massive son. "We must build you up whil we can...I don't like the sound of that school food..."  
"Nonsense, Petunia, I never went hungry when I was at Smeltings," said Uncle Vernon heartily. "Dudley gets enough, don't you, son?"  
Dudley, who ws so large his bottom drooped over either side of the kitchen chair, grinned and turned to me.  
"Pass the frying pan."  
"You've forgotten the magic word." I said irritably  
The effect of this simple scentence on the rest of the family was incredible. Dudley gasped and fell off his chair with a crash that shook the whole kitchen; Mrs. Dursley gave a small scream and clapped he hands to her mouth; Mr. Dursley jumped to his feet, veins throbbing in his temples.  
"I meant 'please'!" I said quickly. "I didn't mean-"  
"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU," thundered my uncle, spraying spit over the table."ABOUT SAYING THE 'M' WORD IN OUR HOUSE?"  
"But I-"  
"HOW DARE YOU THREATEN DUDLEY!" roared uncle Vernon pounding the table with hs fist.  
"I just-"  
"I WARNED YOU! I WILL NOT TOLERATE MENTION OF YOUR ABNORMALITY UNDER THIS ROOF!" he yelled. Then said to my aunt Petunia, "should've been blown up like his freak parents if you ask me"  
The light bulb over the table exploded.  
"NEVER," I got to my feet. "NEVER call my parents freaks!"  
"How dare you raise your voice-"  
"SHUT UP!" I yelled. Vernon fell back in his chair. "It's my turn to talk."  
Silence.  
"I have put up with you beating and starving me for the past twelve years!" I ranted. "I'm done."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Petunia sneered.  
"I'm leaving," I informed.  
"Where will you go? No one will take you in." Vernon said nervously. I wonder why?  
"Oh, I'll find a place."  
With that said, I turned and walked to the front door. "I'll be back for my things," I called over my shoulder before i slammed the door behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: i do not, nor will i ever, own harry potter. this story starts off in chamber of secrets and continues onwards.**

Chapter Two:

As slammed the door behind me, I felt a new kind of power rushing through my veins. I was free.

I walked down the street, a smile on my face. "I can't wait to tell Ron and Hermione." I told myself. "They'll be so happy that I finall stod up to the Dursley's"

I walked all the way to the Leaky Cauldron. Once inside, i looked around for familiar faces. I saw none, so I walked quickly towards the back of the pub. The front dooor of the pub opened and I ducked behind the stairs.

"Can you beleve Potter actually thnkks we're his friends?" Came a familiar voice. The voice belonged o none other than Ronald Weasley.

"Shhh!" Hermione's voice shushed. "Don't talk so loud, you never know who's listeneing!"

"Got that right." I whispered, feeling the betrayal turn to anger.

I snuck out of the pub, tapped the brick wall where I had seen Hagrid do the same a year ago. Once in Diagon Alley, I made my way to Gringotts.

"Hello, Mr. Potter." Griphook greeted with a toothy grin. "How may I be of service?"

"Hello, Griphook." I nodded solomnly. "I would liike a record of all withdrawls made from my vault."

"Right away, Mr. Potter. Wait here." He hurrid off into a back room.

"Ah, Harry Potter." A male voice came from behind me.

Turning to face the voice, I saw Dumbledore with a scowl on his face.

"Hullo, Proffesor." I greeted.

"You need to come with me now." He grabbed my arm roughly.

"But-," I was cut off by him yanking my arm, causing pain to spark in my shoulder. "Sir, you're hurting me!"

"I'll do alot worse than that if you don't do exactly what I tell you to do." Fear coursed through me. "Now come with me."

He led me out of the bank. Once out of the building, he apperated us to Hogwarts.

Next thing I knew, I was on the ground.

"Stay here." Dumbledore ordered. He walked away, towards the castle.

I siezed the opprotunity to get to my feet and bolt into the forbidden forest. I kept running, no matter how tired I was, i didn't stop to rest. I couldn't. Because I knew that if I did, he would find me.

I ran until nightfall, only stopping when I heard a wolf howling. I glanced up at the sky and saw a full moon.

"Shit!" I exclaimed. A twig snapped behind me. I spun to face the sound.

A huge silver wolf was staring at me, ears flat against it's skull. It growled.

Backing away slowly, I tripped and fell. In an instant, the wolf was ontop of me. I felt its fangs ripping into my throat. I tried to scream but the only thing that came out was a gurgle. Blood was running down my throat and into my lungs. I couldnt breathe. My vision started to fade, but, just before everything went black, I saw a man pull the wolf off of me.

"Harry!" He exclaimed. My eyes closed and I couldn't reopen them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: i do not, nor will i ever, own harry potter. this story starts off in chamber of secrets and continues onwards.**

Chapter 3

I opened my eyes only to shut them again. My head was throbbing. I tried to sit up but pain erupted throughout my entire body. I fell back onto the bed.

"Are you alright?" Asked a quiet voice.

Turning my head, I saw Draco Malfoy sitting by my side.

"What happened? Why am I here?" I was panicing.

"Calm down, Harry." He soothed. "You were attacked by a werewolf last night. You're here because this is the only place that Dumbledore cannot find you."

"That lying manipulative son of a bitch." I snarled.

"I see you've finally figured out who the real bad guys are." He chuckled.

"Did you know Weasley and Granger aren't even my real friends?" I sighed.

"I tried to tell you that in the beginning of first year, but you didn't believe me."

"Well, I'm sorry about thinking you were just being a jackass." I apologized.

"It's okay, I'm used to being called names."

"Is your father here?"

"Yes, why?" Draco asked curiously.

"I would like to speak with him."

"Alright," Draco stood. He called, "Father?"

"I'm here, Draco." The older blondes voice said quietly from the doorway.

"Harry would like to talk to you."

"I'm listening." The man sat in another chair by the bed.

"This may come as a shock to you, both of you, but" I hesitated "I want to help bring back the Dark Lord."

Draco's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Lucius almost fell out of his chair.

"You what?!" Draco exclaimed.

"Dumbledore needs to be taken down." I shrugged. "And I can't do it by myself. So, is there a plan on how to bring him back?"

"Well, now that we have a third person, we could ressurect him." Draco cut in.

"Ok, when do we start?" I smirked at their shocked expressions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: i do not, nor will i ever, own harry potter. this story starts off in chamber of secrets and continues onwards. Comments welcome.**

Chapter 4:

 _"Hello, my name is Harry Potter."_ I wrote in the diary. The ink soaked into the page until it was once again blank.

 _"Hello."_ came a reply on the same page. _"My name is Tom Riddle."_

 _"Are you really a piece of the Dark Lords soul?"_ I asked curiously.

 _"Yes."_

 _"Do you know who I am?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Is there a way to let you out of this diary?"_

 _"You want to let me out? Why?"_

 _"That manipulative old fool is getting out of hand."_ I sighed.

 _"I'm glad you see things my way."_

 _When do we start?"_

 _"Now."_ A bright light shone from the spine of the diary, engulfing my vision.

The bright light faded and I found myself in a stone room with no doors or windows. The only thing in the room was shelf after shelf of potion ingredients. There was a stone table with a cauldron on it in the center of the room.

"Hello, Potter." Came a cold voice from behind me.

I spun to face the voice and came face to face with a very attractive young man. He looked about seventeen.

"Hello, Tom."

"Why do you think that I won't just kill you now?" He stepped forward, coming to a stop with his face mere inches from mine.

"Because I'm your ticket out." I said calmly, but my fear must have shown in my eyes because he smirked.

"Are you afraid of me?" He whispered, not moving away.

"No."

"You're lying." He smiled.

"I'm not afraid of you." I said confidently.

"Hmmmm..." Tom searched my eyes. "Shall we begin?"

"Y-yes."

"Good." He chuckled and moved towards the shelves.

He spent the next ten minutes searching the shelves and gathering ingredients.

"How long will this take?" I asked.

"Not long." he placed the twenty plus jars down on the table. "Do you know why I tried to kill you?"

"No." I said in surprise. The question was unexpected. "Dumbledore said it was because my parents wouldn't join you."

"Do you believe him?" He asked without looking up.

"I'm not sure."

"Hmph" he smiled a little.

It was quiet for a few minutes.

"Will you tell me?" I asked shyly.

"Hold on." He added the last ingredient. The potion turned black. "Come here, Harry."

"Okay?" I stepped forward.

"Closer." So I took one step forward.

"What does this potion do?" I peered into the cauldron.

"It'll just confirm something I already think I know." He held out his hand. "Give me your hand."

I did what he said out of impulse more than anything. He pulled out a knife and I yanked my arm back. He looked at me, a stern look in his eyes. "I'm not going to kill you." He said it in a way that I actually believed him.

I hesitantly put my hand back in his. He made a small cut on my pointer finger, allowing three drops of blood to fall into the cauldron. He dipped a quil into the potion and placed the tip on a piece of parchment. It stood and began writting.

 _Name: Harry James Potter_

 _Age: 12_

 _Creature: Shifter/vampire_

 _Mate: Tom Marvolo Riddle_

 _Parents: James Potter, Lily Evans_

"W-what?!" I backed away slowly.

"That's what I thought you'd do." He sighed. "I'll explain everything when I get out of here."

"How are you my mate?" I tripped on my own feet and fell to the ground. "B-but, you k-killedd my parents!"

"No." He said firmly. "I did not kill your parents."

"Then who did?" I demanded.

"Dumbledore." He informed.

"I believe it." I nodded. "I don't know why, but I do."

"Here," He offered me his hand. I took it without hesitation. He pulled me up. I had the urge to get closer. Apparently, he did too. because he pulled me against his muscled chest.

I froze. I glanced up into his eyes, shocked to see the love contained within them.

"Harry," He said quietly. He stroked my jaw lightly. I flinched away.

"Let's get you out of here," I looked down. He looked hurt and worried when I glanced back up at him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: i do not, nor will i ever, own harry potter. this story starts off in chamber of secrets and continues onwards. Comments welcome.**

 **Chapter 5**

"Okay," He said, hurt evident in his tone.

"Where do we start?" I asked.

"Just hold out your arm." He sighed.

I did as told, flinching when he touched my arm.

"It's okay." He promised. "I just need a little bit of blood."

His eyes were a glowing red.

"You're a-a v-vampire!" I exclaimed.

"You are too, Harry." He cooed. "It won't hurt."

"Just get it over with." I looked away, eyes squeezed shut.

He sighed, grasping my arm gently yet with enough force to keep it from moving. I felt a slight pinch in my wrist just before I felt a sense of emmense...pleasure?

"W-what?" I gasped. I looked at him as he pulled away. He had blood dripping down his chin.

"I told you it wouldn't hurt." The room started to fade. "Now, we can leave."

There was a flash of light and then I was back in the Malfoy's home, only there was one difference. Tom Riddle was standing next to the bed.

"Why are you in the Malfoy's home?" He demanded.

"Long story." I shifted. The movement jarred the wound on my neck and I hissed in pain.

"You were bitten by a wolf," He told himself. "Then how did the potion say you were a shifter and a vampire? It said nothing about you being a werewolf."

"I have no idea." I sighed.

"You need blood." He concluded. "That's why you weren't able to fight off the wolf. You're weak."

"I'm not drinking blood." I snarled.

"Why?" He demanded.

"I don't want to hurt anyone." whispered.

"Then take some of mine." He pulled up his sleeve.

"I-I couldn't," I stuttered.

"Harry," He sighed. "You have to feed or you'll die."

"Animal blood would work, right?" I asked.

"For a while, yes." He shrugged. "But eventually, you will need human blood."

"Well, I'll wait until then to feed from a human."

"Harry,-" Draco opened the bedroom door. He froze and dropped to one knee. "My Lord!"

"Rise, Draco." Tom turned to me and rolled his eyes where the young blonde couldn't see it.

"Tom?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"Can I talk to you?" I glanced at Draco. "Alone?"

"Of course." He smiled. "Draco, leave us."

"You know how it said you're my mate?"

"Yes?" He sat on the side of the bed.

"Then I think you should know a little bit about my past." I looked away.

"I'd love to hear more about you." He smiled brightly.

"Well, you won't love this." I took a deep breath and told him everything that had happened at the Dursley's and at Hogwarts the year before.

"They did _what?_ " He growled.

"Don't kill them?"

"But-," He looked me in the eyes. "Okay. I won't kill them until you say I can."

"Good."


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: i do not, nor will i ever, own harry potter. this story starts off in chamber of secrets and continues onwards. Comments welcome.**

 **Chapter 6 :**

"Do you trust me?" Tom asked suddenly.

"Do I have a choice?" I sighed. "I guess I trust you more than I trust Dumbledore."

"Then let me heal you."

"How do I know you won't just kill me?" I demanded.

"Harry, haven't we been through this already?" He looked me in the eye. "If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead already."

"Good point." I took a deep breath. "Go ahead, then. Heal me."

"Don't move." He ordered.

He places his hands over the wound on my neck, closing his eyes. Warmth spread out from the bite and then it disappeared. He moved his hands. I felt for the wound and found nothing but smooth skin.

"How did you-?" I began, then cut myself off, "Nevermind. Now what?"

"Now, I train you ." He got to hiis feet. "As a vampire you will have certain abilities. You will also have the ability to shift into any animal of your choice, due to the fact that you hve shifter blood in you as well. It's my job to help you unlock those abilities."

"Okay, when do I go back to the Dursley's to get my stuff?" I asked.

"Now, if you think you're up to it." He offered.

"I'm up to it." I threw back the covers and stood. I heard a low growl. It was Tom."What?"

"They really did starve you, didn't they?" He whispered. "Turn around, I want to see your back."

So I did what he told me, slowly turning my back to him.

"I'm going to kill them." He stated simpley. "Did Dumbledore know that they beat you?"

"Yes, I believe he did."I said. "I told him what was happening, at least."

"I'm going to rip his throat out." the Dark Lord snarled.

"Can we go now?" I asked nerously, changing th subject.

"Of course." He gestured to the closet. "Get dressed, I'll be back in fifteen minutes to check on you."

With that he left, closing the door behind him. I made my way to the closet, opening the door. I gasped at the ammount of space inside. It was almost half the size of the bedroom.

I sifted through the racks of clothes, picking out an emerald green shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans.

I had just stepped out of the closet when there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in," I said.

"Are you ready?" Tom poked his head into the room.

"As I'll ever be," I took a deep breath to steady myself.

"Then let's go."

He led me outside the house, and across the lawn.

"What's the address?" He asked as we climbed into a black BMW.

"Number four Private Drive Little Winging, Surrey." I watched him enter the address into a GPS.

"Alright, it's only a ten minute drive." He sighed, pulling out of the driveway. We spent those ten minutes in silence. "Why do all of the houses look the same?"

"I have no idea." I confessed as we pulled up infront of the Dursley residence. "Let's get this over with."

"I promise I won't kill them, if that makes you feel better." He offered.

I got out of the car, and he followed me to the front door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: i do not, nor will i ever, own harry potter. this story starts off in chamber of secrets and continues onwards. Comments welcome.**

 **Chapter7:**

I knocked on the door. Vernon's car was in the driveway.

Dudley opened the door. "What are _you_ doing here?" He sneered.

"Hello, Dudley." I said, fear in my voice. "I'm here for my stuff."

"Whose at the door?" Came Vernon's voice from the living room.

"May we come in?" Tom asked emotionlessly.

"Why would I let him back in the house? We just got rid of hiim!" Dudley made to slam the door, but Tom was too fast. By the time Dudley could even move the door an inch, Tom had pushed it all the way open.

"Let me rephrase that." Tom glared at my whale of a cousin. "We're coming in."

"Mum!" Dudley yelled shakely.

"Yes sweetums?" Petunia appeared in the hallway. "W-what are y-you doing here?"

"We are here to collect Mr. Potters belongings," Tom said coldly.

"We burned them." Petunia informed.

"Where is my owl?" I growled.

"Dead."

" _You killed my owl?_ "

"You couldn't have expected us to keep that wretched thing alive?" She sneered.

The wind began to pick up.

"Um, Harry?" Tom looked around nervously.

"Where is my wand?"

"Snapped and burned."

All of the windows in the house shattered.

"Harry!" Tom exclaimed.

"That's alright," I said. "I never needed the damn thing anyway."

I raised my right hand, pointing a finger at Petunia.

"Crucio." I said simply. She dropped to the floor, writhing and screaming.

"What the devil is going o-" Vernon said, waddliing out into the hallway. "Petunia!"

"Hello, uncle."

"Get out!" He stepped towards me, but with a flick of my wrist, he was sent flying across the house. He slammed into the wall and fell to the floor, unconcious.

"Harry!" Tom stepped infront of me, taking my face in his hands. "Enough."

I lowered my hand, Petunia's screams quieted.

"I need to get out of here." I turned and bolted down the street, tears streaming down my face.

"Harry, where are you going?" Tom called.

I ignored him and kept running.

I heard a car engine start and ran faster.

I kept running until I reached the park, where I stopped and fell to my knees. I started sobbing. I heard a car pull up and the door open then close.

"Harry?" Tom's voice sounded concerned. A hand touched my shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know what happened," I looked at the ground. "I just lost it."

"I know." He crouched down beside me. "What I want to know is how you were able to use the cruciatus curse without a wand?"

"I don't know." I whispered. He pulled me into his arms. I burried my face in his chest, sobbing loudly.

"It's okay, Harry." He held me tightly. "You're okay."

It felt like we were sitting like that for hours until I finally stopped crying.

"Let's go." I wipped my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Alright," he agreed.

We stood and walked back to the car.

"I've never seen someone as young as you are use wandless magic." Tom said with a smile. "That was very impressive."

"It felt good." I admitted. "To finally get them back for all of those years of torture."

"If that felt good, imagine how it'll feel to kill Dumbledore." He chuckled.

We drove back to the Malfoy's mansion.

"Alright," He said. "You're twelve, correct?"

"Yes, why?" I said, confused.

"This body is fifteen." He informed.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because," He paused. "I was just doing some math in my head."

"Okay..." I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of the car. The sun was going down. "I am going to bed."

"Alright, I right down the hall if you need anything."

"Okay."

With that we went into the house, and then into our respective rooms.

I was out like a light as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: i do not, nor will i ever, own harry potter. this story starts off in chamber of secrets and continues onwards. Comments welcome.**

 **Chapter 8:**

 __ _"Hello, Harry." Came a familiar voice that made my blood run cold._

 _"Dumbledore." I whispered in fear._

 _"Very good," the old man chuckled. "Do you know where you are?"_

 _"No." All I saw was black._

 _"You, or should I say we, are in your mind."_

 _"What do you want?" I yelled._

 _"Oh, that is very simple, my boy." He said. A cold hand clamped over my mouth._

 _Unimaginable pain erupted in my head, spreading out from my scar until my entire body was screaming in agony._

 _I screamed against the hand, tasting blood._

 _"Harry!" Toms voice called. "Get away from him, you old bastard!"_

 _"Hello, Tom." Dumbledore let go of me. The pain disappeared and I felt my self fall to my knees. "I was wondering when you would come."_

 _"Well I'm here now." Tom sneered. I felt arms wrap around me, holding me close to a muscular chest. I felt safe for the first time in years. "Leave."_

 _"Very well," Dumbledore agreed. "But I will be back."_

 _"And when you return you will die for what you've done."_

 _""We shall see."_

My eyes snapped open and I struggled to free myself from the arms hlding me.

"Shhh...Harry." Tom soothed. "It's only me, calm down."

I looked into the scarlet-red eyes of the Dark Lord and found myself snuggling into his chest.

""It's okay," He cooed as I sobbed. "I'm here. He will never be able to touch you again."

"T-tom?" I glanced up.

"Hm?" He rubbed my back.

"Don't leave?" I practically begged.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He kissed the top of my head. "Now go to sleep."

I stiffened up.

"I'll be right here" He held me tightly.

I nodded and closed my eyes. I fell asleep listening to his breathing.


	9. Chapter 9

_Authors note: Hey guys. Sorry posted in a while, i just got my ged and a new job and ive been trying to get into college. I'll be posting as much as i possibly can. thanks for understanding._

 **Chapter 9:**

I rolled over in my bed before bolting up into a sitting position.

"Tom?" I said, panicing. "Tom!"

"I'm here!" Tom came running from the adjoining bathroom, wearing only a towel.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, ducking my head to hide my blush. "I woke up and I didn't know where you were."

"It's okay, Harry." The Dark Lord pulled me against his bare chest.

"Um." I said hesitantly.

"What is it?" Tom pulled back to look into my eyes.

"You're naked." I tried not to look down at the towel that was the only thing covering his parts.

"Oh," He chuckled quietly, blushing slightly. "I'm going to get dressed and I'll be back."

"Okay." I nodded.

I looked around the room, noticing the furniture for the first time. There was a large wardrobe with mirror on the outside of the left door and a bedside table on each side of the king sized bed that I was currently sitting on. The sheets on the bed were a deep forest green and the blanket was a darker green.

"You should get dressed as well." Tom came back into the room, towel drying his hair.

"Why?" I pushed the covers back.

"We," Tom smiled. "Are going shopping."

"Where?" I said, excitment in my voice.

"In the muggle world."


End file.
